The Library
by RoxRox
Summary: It was a place of silence. It was a place of knowledge. It was a place of peace. And he loved it. Demyx&Zexion, FRIENDSHIP., metions RoxasXNamine, LarxeneXAxel. oneshot, AU, for FredandGeorgetwinsoftheC.O.C.A R&Rplz!


For FredandGoergetwinsoftheC.O.C.A. ! they rock man!

Disclaimer: I'm running out of ideas for these things, soooo... the characters belong to Square-Enix, not me.

* * *

It was a place of silence. It was a place of knowledge. It was a place of peace. And he loved it.

The blue haired boy trailed through the long shelves, stacked with words to the very ceiling of the room. Every now and then he stopped, studying the backs of the novels, searching for something that could pick his interest. Of course, he liked every book in there, but now he was being picky. After carefully putting the red ribboned book back into its place, he resumed his walk through the room. 

After about twenty minutes continued searching he finally decided on a book, Zexion went over to the nearest chair and started reading, handling the book as if it was holy. Thirty minutes passed and the boy did not ever look up from his novel. Two hours further, he still read uninterrupted. Only then at about seven pm the local librarian tapped on his shoulder. 

"Zexion, we're closing. I already let you stay longer." the blond said quietly. Zexion got up and placed the book where it belongs. On his way out, he caught another glimpse of the blond librarian putting on her cloak. She walked with him out the door.

"You know, why don't you just take the book home with you?" she wondered aloud. Zexion shrugged.

"A book's place is here, locked inside the quiet and peaceful library. Not in a loud and destructive household." The librarian raised an eye brow at the thoughtfulness of the young boy.

"If you say so. It's nice to know that someone appreciates those books as much as you, Zexion." Zexion blushed slightly, smiling to himself. The sound of rain brought him back to reality.

"Oh no. Grandma still sick?" the tall woman asked, looking at the water pouring outside, then at the blue haired boy. He nodded.

"Well, you can't walk home in this weather. Hey, maybe my brother can give you a lift. He just got his license." The boy nodded.

"If it's alright." he said shyly.

An ocean blue car came over to where the two were standing. The blond motioned Zexion to follow her to it.

"Demyx, we're taking a little detour, Zexion needs to get home." she snapped at the dirty blond sitting in the driver's seat while getting in the car. Zexion got into the back. 

"But I gotta get home and-"

"And what? Stare at your guitar? C'mon, you can't just let the kid walk in this!" she cut him off, pointing outside. The driver with the mullet sighed and drove the car back onto the road.

"Where's your house?" he asked cheery to Zexion.

"It's just past the park, at Schemer's Boulevard. He lives just five houses further from Nocturne's." his sister replied hastily.

"Really? That's awesome! I go there almost everyday!"

"Demyx, shut up and drive."

The rest of the ride was rather quiet, due to the blond's constant reminders for her brother, Demyx, to shut up. She, just like Zexion, loved silence. When they arrived at his place, he thanked them and wished farewell, then slowly entered the unusual quiet house. A note one the counter explained the missing noise.

_Zexy! I'm staying at Sora's for the weekend. We need a plan to get Roxas and Namine in bed together, so that will take some time, chips, movies and your PS2. I would have asked you first but you weren't there. Get a life bro! And stop hiding away in that library all the time, it's starting to creep Sora out. Plus, I think your converting Roxas, too. He actually did his homework without Olette slamming the book on his thick head. That is just not right. Anyway, call when something's up, Sora's number is on the fridge. Riku_

Zexion crumbled up the note while getting himself some food. His brother Riku, younger by merely a year, took life way too easy. But one day he will realize, or Zexion could hope, that he threw away some of his most precious years with partying and friends. To Zexion, life was like an empty book that needed to be filled with knowledge. And the earlier one starts to fill the blanks, the more precious the book becomes. That is why he would rather study instead of waste his time chatting about pointless or unimportant things. Finishing his lonely dinner he went up to his room, flopping down on the bed and grabbing the nearest piece of writing to read until his eyes closed sleepy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He quickly marched through the doors, impatiently looking for the book he had started the afternoon before.

_It wasn't there._

He checked all the library again, not finding it. Zexion, panicky, he had never misplaced a book before, and Larxene, the librarian, knew not to lend out his current obsession, almost flew to the counter, hoping to see said blond and ask for the book. But it weren't the two antenna-like bangs the blue haired saw; it was the dirty blond mullet Zexion knew from the night before.

"Uh..."he staggered.

"Oh hey! You're that guy that lives near Nocturne's! Zexy, wasn't it?" Demyx said chirpy to him. Not to mention, he said it rather loud. In a library. Zexion was definitely not going to like him much.

"It's Zexion. Where's Larxene?" Zexion asked back, already annoyed with the constant cheeriness of the dirty blond.

"Oh, she's taking a break for a week. I'll do the job for her that time. Cool, huh?" Demyx smiled at him brightly. Right now, Zexion just wanted to vanish into a deep, dark and quiet corner of the room, away from the optimistic and possibly hyper new assistant.

"Look have you seen-" his eyes widened as he saw what Demyx was holding. "Giv- Could I have that book, please?" he pleaded politely. Demyx first eyed the book, then him, then the book again and finally his gaze rested on Zexion.

"No. I'm reading it." he said rather short and not so hyper. Zexion evil eyed him.

"I was reading it yesterday, I'd like to finish it."

"Well, first in, best dress, I got it now." the blond replied stubbornly, clinging on the book like as if it was a life jacket. The blue haired boy's eye twitched badly, one because he wouldn't get the book and two, it was being mistreated. No, he absolutely did not like this guy.

"Give me the book." he said calmly threatening. Demyx pouted.

"No." he said in his whiny baby voice. Zexion would have laughed at the childishness of the other boy, but right now he wasn't particularly in the mood.

"Give me the book, I want to read it. **Now. "** Zexion said through gritted teeth. If that guy was going to stay for a whole week, he would most likely want to commit suicide.

"Make me." the dirty blond said evilly, glaring at the blue haired. Said boy growled and, to his own surprise of sudden action, jumped onto the table, stretching out for the book Demyx held away safely. 

"You wanna play? Heh, then let's play." the blond ran off into the room with the book wailing above his head. Zexion followed, of course, only he wasn't running, just walking very fast. It was death sentence to him to break the rules in the library. After all, they were his life's laws.

"Come and get me, Zexy!" the melodious voice came from the other side of the shelf. Through a hole between the books Zexion could see the taller boy walking about three feet away from himself. Zexion used his chance and struck: he stretched his arm right through the hole towards the surprised mullet boy. The blond started to laugh.

"Aww, your arm's not long enough. Better luck next time!" he teased, running off again.

"Why you little..." Zexion cursed under his breath. He chased Demyx again, eager to get the book he cherished. This little game of theirs went on for most of the day, until finally, Zexion had Demyx on a straight. He would get him if he made a quick spurt. But library rules say-

_Screw the rules, that book is being mistreated! Get him!_

And so he ran. Underestimated by most due to his short figure, Zexion in fact was a fast runner. And so he caught up with Demyx sooner than the blond had thought. Stumbling over his own feet, Demyx staggered and the tackling of Zexion wasn't helping. So they landed on the floor, the book thrown away by accident. Zexion immediately got up, searching for the treasure, cursing under his breath. One of the words said was a tad too loud.

"You potty mouth!" Demyx gasped. Zexion spared a quick glare at him, then went back to looking for the lost pages of wisdom. Demyx looked at his watch, uninterested in where the book flew to.

"6:48 already?! We gotta get out!" he shouted. Shivers went down Zexion's spine. It was a library for Christ's sake! No shouting, yelling, drinking, eating, running, jumping, bouncing, dancing... Zexion continued his rant in his thoughts while the blond started tucking at his sweater. 

"C'mon, we're closing. You can get the book tomorrow."

"Are you nuts?! That book can't just lie around here in some corner 'till tomorrow! It needs to go back to the shelf now!" Zexion waved his arms frantically to express his frustration. Demyx just grabbed them both and dragged him out and into his car. All against Zexion's will of course, so there was a lot of swearing, biting, kicking and some slapping. Finally, he was locked in the back seats, Demyx taking the wheel. And to over hear the short boy's constant ranting, Demyx turned up the radio on maximum volume, singing at the top of his voice along the lyrics he knew. Zexion felt very deaf when he came home. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zexion was in a frenzy. He sprinted to the library at top speed the next morning, even beating some sporty looking guy on a bike. He had been feeling guilty all night, he couldn't even get a tiny glimpse of sleep. He was someone that sticked to the rules, strictly. And he was a very tidy person, too. Now he had that innocent, probably all ruffled up book on his conscience. Man, he felt like jumping off a cliff wouldn't be a hard enough punishment for this crime. He marched into the library, heading straight to the front desk where the actual cause of all the distress sat, innocently whistling the tune of 'Sexyback". 

The worst was when he started singing loud.

"I'm bringing Zexy back!"

Right now, Zexion wanted to just... die away._ Yeah, exactly in those terms._

"Dirty babe..." Demyx kept singing.

_Scratch the 'away' part. Just die, right now. Fall down dead. That sounds good and painless._

"I'm bringing Zexy back..."

_And a grave stone. Yes, in the form of a book. _

"Come here, girl..."

_'Here lies Zexion, loved by his dear Grandmother. And maybe Riku, too. Last words/thoughts: It was_ _Demyx, that killed it_

"Go ahead, be gone with it..."

_Cause of death:_

"I'm bringing Zexy back..."

_Yup, just that._

There was an awkward silence after Demyx finished.

"Don't. Ever. Do that again." Zexion said calm. Demyx grinned cheesy. 

"But it's your theme song, Zexy!" The mullet boy whined. Zexion waved the thought away.

"Did you find that book we... lost... yesterday?" _Oh, the agonizing pain of guilt._ Meanwhile, Demyx grinned at him, pulling up the blue leathered book. If possible, Zexion would have love hearts for eyes now. He reached out but Demyx snatched it away again, poking out his tongue at the blue haired.

That just made him steam.

"Demyx! Give me the god damn book before it gets lost again!" Zexion snarled, earning a bunch of death glares and "Ssh!"'s afterwards. Zexion glared at Demyx with all his dislike he could bring up. The dirty blond smiled at him genuinely.

"Don't go all berserk again, Zex_ion_." he said, handing him the book. Zexion's lips twitched to half a smile. He grabbed the book and hurried over to his corner of the library. Finally, he had his book and his quiet library, he could finish the book in peace. 

Twenty minutes passed, he had this terrible feeling of someone watching him. But when he looked around, there was no one there. Zexion went back to his page. Then- 

"BOO!"

He jumped at least three meters higher.

"God damn it what is wrong with you? Can't you be quiet for a bit?" He yelled at Demyx, who cowered behind the couch. Zexion slapped his hand over his mouth. He had just _yelled._ In a _library. T_hat was death sentence. Tall blond man came towards them, accompanied by an even taller and more muscular man.

"In a library, there is no yelling or shouting. Demyx, you're fired. You two, out now."

"But Mr. Luxord-"

"Lexeaus-"

"Noo! You can't throw ME out of a library!"

The tall red/brownish haired grabbed both by their collar and threw them out the front doors. While Demyx landed on his face, Zexion sat there on his butt, close to tears._ They threw him out._

"Ah, my nose..."

Zexion turned to the dirty blond. Oh boy was he furious.

"Hey Zexy, stop glaring like that, it's making me feel uncomfortable..."

If looks could kill, Demyx would be a puddle of melted... stuff right now.

"AAAAAAAAAAaaahaahhaahhhhhhhhh!" he cried as Zexion started chasing him around town.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The door bell rang. Zexion, left with nothing to do since he wasn't allowed in the library and his PS2 was stolen by his silver haired brother, answered. On the doormat stood his new reason for being pissed all the time with..._ flowers?_

"Heya, Zexion. I just wanted, uh, apologize for, um, you know what..." Demyx trailed off. He handed Zexion the bouquet. He eyed it evilly, then looked back at Demyx.

"You think flowers are going to apologize for you?" he said mistrustful. Demyx pulled out a ribboned box and gave it to Zexion as well. The blue haired opened it carefully.

"I didn't mean us to get kicked out and I'm sorry. But now you can read it without going to the library."

A brand new, blue covered book, lay in the box. Zexion smiled against his will.

"Thank you Demyx." he said.

"So, friends again?" the dirty blond asked cautious. Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"We never were friends." Demyx frowned. Zexion turned to go back inside.

"Could I hang with you? Got nothing else to do."

"Alright, just don't make too much noise or break anything." Zexion sighed. _Well, he did give him that book..._

"Thanks, Zexy!" he bounced right in. Zexion followed, sighing but smiling, too. Maybe it was good to have a hyper kid around. That brings some variety into the dull reading.

Behind some bushes, Larxene shifted a little, making a tremendous noise

"It worked! I'm such a genius!" she whispered to the red head, brunette and silver haired next to her.

"Larx, all good and dandy, but what exactly are we doing here?" Axel asked. "We could have actually gone out to that hotel like you said..."

"Oh shut up you whining baby!" she silenced him with a kiss. Riku and Sora turned away disgusted.

"What was the plan anyway?" Sora asked.

"To get my brother out of the house and a life, Sora." Riku play-punched his friend on the arm.

"Now that he's got Demyx, who is pretty much everything he's not, that should be no problem." he explained. "Now, let's hurry and catch the bus, we already left Roxas and Namine to long on their own. And I like a clean bed, thank you very much." So he dragged Sora away with him.

* * *

Lalalalalala

don't get it yet? Riku and Sora played matchmaker. Heh. 

Not mch more to say, go shoot now.


End file.
